


The life with you... [is always crazy]

by NikaAnuk



Category: Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Books, Fluff, M/M, Religion, Sex, Slice of Life, Walmart, mention of bruises, what happens when you ask Midnighter for something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: Apollo and Midnighter sometimes act like 'normal' people. But not always in 'normal' way.Now beta read!Thanks to lovely whatdoyoumean  it is finally more correct that it was.All mistakes are mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read too much of Midnighter/Apollo and decided it's time to write something! Apologies for any mistakes, I'm still learning about the fandom.

“You are late.” Apollo says not looking back. The only answer is an unidentified noise. He turns to catch the sight of Midnighter falling to the floor, bloody and beaten, but with chicken in a plastic bag clutched in his hand.   


Apollo drops the salad bowl in his hands and is at his husband's side in time to catch his head, before it hits the floor.   


“For the love of...” he murmurs.   


Midnighter smiles, a bubble of blood on his lips, and hands him the bag.   


“I got it,” he says. He's missing two teeth and his eyes are blackened.   


“What the hell happened?” Apollo asks and reaches to check for broken ribs; he finds a few... “Did you fight with a mob for this chicken?” He brushes his fingers along 

Midnighter's cheek. He isn't healing yet, and his face is mostly a mess.   


“Naaah... But there were some old ladies involved,” Midnighter adds and tries to get up. “I'm okay... Ouch... okay...” He falls back. “Can I lie here for a moment?”   


Apollo sighs, takes Midnighter in his arms and gets up, the bag dangling in Midnighter's hand.   


“I swear, I'm never sending you to do any more shopping...” he murmurs, carrying him to the couch. “Where did you even go? A war zone?” he complains softly.   


“Walmart, baby,” Midnighter chuckles, groaning when Apollo sets him on the pillow.   
  
LLE, 06.12.2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an exercise for me.

The sounds are muffled by the heavy door leading to the bottom level.    


“I can't believe you could be so stupid!” Apollo shouts, his voice echoing the metal corridor.    


“Don't start again... It's my job,” Midnighter sighs tired. There is a sound of kevlar pieces falling to the floor.   


“Your job is to fight, not to almost get killed every time we go on a mission!” Apollo demands, his voice rising towards the end.    


“Apollo, stop. Just because we fucked...” he is interrupted with a loud slam.    


“Don't you dare bullshit me like this.” Apollo hisses. “Don't you dare or I'm gonna lose my patience with you...”   


“Oh? And do what? Kick my ass? Break my neck? Beat me up?” Midnighter chuckles.    


“I'll make you apologise” Apollo whispers, his voice rough.    


“On my knees?” The other man sounds hopefully.    


“Is it always about fucking with you?” Apollo asks louder.

“Sometimes it's also about killing, but I do prefer fucking. You know, make love not war, that kind of thing...”   


“It's not the best...”    


“It is the best place and time, Apollo. We are still both very high on adrenaline, taking that we can, and we just had a fight. I want to fuck.”    


“But it's only fucking for you.” Apollo says gently.    


There is a moment of silence, the door blocking any softer sound.    


“It's not.” Midnighter murmurs. “I like to sound like an asshole. But I have a soft spot for you, you know that.”    


“I still wait for the day when you tell me simply that you love me,” Apollo sighs.    


“One day, I promise.”   
  
SWA, 14.12.2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnighter is getting himself a quiet afternoon with a book. What can go wrong? 
> 
> ***  
> No beta!  
> ***  
> Trigger warning (I guess), as some people may feel offended on the ground of religion!

Apollo came home late afternoon. He spent the morning helping to set security on one of the satellites, after that he spent nice time drifting in the sunrise, high above the clouds. It was autumn and it was now harder and harder to get a good sun bath. Apollo could always just fly higher or visit Australia, and if he needed shot of sun, he would. And he didn't complaining much either, the autumn sun in the Northern Hemisphere was completely different, golden, warmer almost sweeter. Like a maple syrup or pumpkin latte... Apollo was thinking, landing on the balcony.

 

Inside the living room he could see Midnighter, sprawled on the sofa, with a book in one hand and the other one behind his head. He was wearing only sweat pants and black t-shirt, his hair was cropped closely to the skin on the sides and let longer in the middle. The late sun shone on his hair, making them copper. He looked a little like a cat...

 

“You gonna stand there all night?” he asked lazily, with a smirk, which Apollo couldn't see right now.

 

No not really a cat, he looked just like his incredibly handsome and alike crazy partner. Human experiments do this to people.

 

“It's not night yet,” Apollo pointed out and came in, closing the door behind. “How's your afternoon?” he asked, coming to the couch and leaning to kiss Midnighter's head. He glanced at the book and frowned. “You are reading Bible” he stated.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Lucas...”

 

“You made me do it. This is great, by the way, you know? All the bloodshed...” he chuckled and reached to Apollo's head to run his fingers through golden hair.

 

Apollo sighed. “I was worried you may think so. I am certain I never told you to read this one...”

 

Apollo took Midnighter's hand and kissed it before he walked around to sit on the coffee table. Partner watched him, admiringly.

 

“You said I should read the most important books. I googled it” he said, smiling, his eyes still on Apollo's thighs. “Bible is on the list. I'm telling you, if they wrote it in normal language, it would be my favourite.”

 

“But you do know that people think this is real, right?” Apollo asked carefully.

 

Midnighter wasn't an idiot but now and then he would just skip or overlook some banal information, he never needed. Now his lover raised his eyes to see Apollo's face.

 

“You shitting me?” he asked sharply, the calm disappearing from his face.

 

“Sadly no. There's a lot of people believing that this god exists. And with what we see every day... I'm not even surprised...”

 

“I would never let the fucker anywhere near my family. He's fucking misogynistic homicidal maniac!” Midnighter snapped, closing the book.

 

Apollo chuckled.

 

“So many big words...”

 

“You're right. This motherfucker doesn't deserve it. I'd be first to kill the fucker...” Midnighter got up, dropping the book on the couch.

 

“There we go...” Apollo sighed.

 

“Apollo, this fucking psycho let an army take virgin girls as prize and told them to kill the rest of people!”

 

“I know, darling...I've read it...” he said calmly. Midnighter glared at him.

 

“And you're not pissed?! Fucking hell, Apollo... How could you _want_ this guy to be real?! He'd have us killed!” He walked away angrily. “I'm going to kill beat something up... Fuck! Door!”

 

Apollo looked over his shoulder at disappearing Midnighter and then reached for the Bible. He remembered times when he was learning bits and pieces for school And the first time when he was reading it whole.

 

He opened it now, where page was marked with a piece of paper. Apollo glanced at it and then scanned through the list – it contained all books Midnighter found to be the most important according to the internet.

There were among others The Odyssey, 1984 and Mein Kampf...

 

“Oh dear...” Apollo sighed getting up.

 

The underworld will have very bad time for few next months...

 

LLE, 07.12.2018

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little harsh, but if you're reading Midnighter, you probably shouldn't get offended too easily.


End file.
